Criminal Romance
by LittleAwkwardMexican3
Summary: Garu is a highly respected thief in the thug life, so what happens when he comes back to his hometown... Sooga Village? Pucca is a waitress who works at her uncles' resturant , Go-Rong. She is also highly skilled in the art of ninjutsu...so wat happens when they cross paths?
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: Garu is a highly respected thief in the thug life, so what happpens when he decides to go back to his hometown...Sooga? Pucca is a waitress for her uncle's resturant ,Go- Rong, and skilled in the art of ninjutsu. What will happen when these two cross paths?

**Pucca's POV **

Well another round of deliveries finished within less than 2 minutes... New record!*sigh* Now that I look around this place i see that it's so perfect it's almost boreing... Oh well I'l see what Ching and Abyo are up to later but now I have to finish working. I parked my scooter and reached for the door and as if on cue someone opened it and just as I was about to walk in a man was walking out. He had a mask on where you could only see his eyes. I met his gaze, he had beautiful eyes. Where have I seen those eyes befopre? Snap out of it! You have no time for this! He's getting away with the money! I thought as he left. He's fast, I'll admit that, but I'm faster. I chased him into an ally way. "Got you now." I taunted inching closer.

"Listen I don't want any trouble," he said. Where have I heard that voice before? I inched closer.

"Ha, ha! For someone who doesn't want any trouble you sure caused a lot of it back at my uncles' resturant. You know that right?" I said. So close yet so far. I hid mr coustmized helmet behind my back.

"That was your uncles' resturant? Well...I...um..um...I" He didn't finish because I bashed my helmet into his head. I caught him as he fell and couldn't help but see the man behind the mask.

I stood there frozen. He seemed so fimilar and hansome... Really hansome. What a shame. Hansome or not this pigtailed beauty is gonna have to spend some time in the slammmer. I had toi take him to Officer Bruce ,but to do that i would need to get him to my scooter. I was dragging/carrying him when i felt something hard. It was his bult proof vest i guessed but had to be sure. I looked under his black shirt and saw the ads of a God. I couldn't help but touch.

"Ah ha! It look I've got you now." He said with a smiule then blushede when realized he was holding my hand. His hand felt so warm on mine I couldn't help but giggle. Before he could say anything else, or release my hand for that matter, I head-butted him and dragged him to my scooter.

" I always knew I had a hard head."

**End of Pucca's POV **

**Garu's POV**

" Huh when am I? Why does mty head hurt? Who was she? Why does she seem so fimilar? Why am I handcuffed to a ceil bar?!" All thse questyions ran through my head. All I could remeber was her face. The face of an angel and how her hand felt warm on mine. "Focus Garu! Focus! Your only priority should be getting out of here." I told myself, but I couldn't she was just so beautiful and her voice made me melt inside. Ugh ninju bandits don't feel this way about someone they just met. I was soon snapped to reality when I heard the T.V. turn off and 2 people arguing. One was the cop a cop and the other ,a boy about my age. He looked like Bruce Lee.

"But dad I need to buy a new shirt for when me and Ching go on our date," said the Bruce Lee look-alike.

"Abyo ,you rip every shirt you get. Plus you haven't even asked the girl out yet. What if she says no? That shirt would be a waste, over."

There was a short silence until," Then bury me with it because I'll die with lack of Ching." I giggled at Abyo's comment. They stared at me. I guess he was serious..wow.

"Fine, but you need to finish working before you buy your new shirt. Over"

"Yes! Dad where are the keys?..again." Wow this Abyo kid is kinda funny in an idiotic way that is. Maybe if he wasn't the son of the cop that put me here we could be friends. Wait that girl is the real reason why I'm her, maybe if I wasn't in here she and I could be more. No Garu stop it.

"over on the hook, over."Abyo got the keys and unlocked my jail cell. Then my hand cuffs.

"Um what are you doing?" I asked

"Oh didn't you hear? Someone payed your bail.'

That couldn't I haven't been home in years. No one probably remebers me.

"But who?"

**Well what do you think? Plz review!This is my first fanfic and Pucca is like my all time favorite cartoon. Please tell me how you feel I will continue this story in about 2 weeks hopefully. kk bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS! I KNOW I SAID THAT I'D UPDATE IN ABOUT 2 WEEKS AND** **HERE WE ARE FIRST WEEK OFF SCHOOL...IM REALLY SORRY AND HERE IS MY LAME EXCUSE(S): **

**-the computer would shut off whenever i was on it at the most random of times...being when i was half way done with this chapter**

**-i went camping alot and trees (not that im a where of anyways) don't have built in computers or laptops**

**-the new house i live in doesnt have internet right now so i have to write at my aunt's house**

**-and last but not least...i have problems logging in...stupid password not even needing to b changed but got changed anyway the the new password wasn't right and...on to the good part**

**I'd like to give a special thanks to BluePanda326. I know this is long over due too. So thank you BluePanda326, without you I probably never would have found out how to add a new chapter.**

**ON WITH THE STORY:**

"Pucca!" Yelled a raven haired girl with two braids.

"Ching!" Squealed a girl with the same hair style only with buns instead of braids.

"So who are we waiting for again?" Both girls stoped on the street across from the police station.

"Oh that bandit who i beat in the morning. I think his street name is The Ninja. Anyways thanks for helping mr pay."

"Oh its fine. I friend of yours is a friend of mine."

"Well the thing is that I don't really know who he is but something about him just seems...I don't know this just feels right."

"Oh werid. So did you tell him yet?"

"No not yet. I hope he doesn't get mad by this."

"Ha Ha. Who has two buns on her head and an's idiot? Pucca." Laughed a blue headed mean girl.

"That's not funny Ring-Ring."

"You know Ching we may be cousins but you will never be as good as me. You"ll probably amount to nothing *cough*like Pucca*cough*. But if you were me you'd be something but no your not me...and never will be like me."

That's it!She can make fun of me all she wants. But no body and I mean NO BODY hurts Ching! Thought a very upset Pucca. Just as Ring-Ring was walking away Pucca stated, "Well good cuase who would want to be a stuck up snob like you?"

"Oh shut up Pucca. Who would want to be like you? Being a delivery girl serving others? Your like a desperate slave...with stupid buns on her head." She poked her buns for enthisis. She turned and walked away.

She really shouldn't have done that because the next thing she knew was that her and Pucca were in a fight...again.

*****20 minutes earlier Garu's POV*****

We began walking the empty corridors of the building trying to head out of this two story building. I could have done it easily. Escape out the window but no I had get caught. Not my fault that that girl's pretty face was distracting...WAIT!I did not just think that!Just clear your head Garu. As soon as the room I was in was a good distance away Abyo decided to speak.

"So gotta name?"

"Yea the Ninja."

"I know that. I'm talking about your real name." Was he serious? I would tell him but yea he's a cops son and I'm a thief...Not gonna happen. He'll find out on his own. "Um yea can't tell you that."

"Oh ok. I get it. I'll just call you 'Pretty Boy' like Pucca did." Pretty Boy, that was gonna get really annoying really fast. "So Pretty Boy," called it "your not much of a talker are you?" I nodded. "So why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Um well why don't you tell me about yourself. I'd probably bore you with my stories." Not a lie either. I mean who would want to hear about a boy who had an abusive father. A boy who has no honor. No one would.

"You got it!" And with that he went on with his story begining with his ancestors, but I wasn't listening because I was thinking about that name he said earlier. It was Pucca right? Now where have I heard that name before?

*****FLASHBACK*****

It was the first day of pre-k. I didn't know why I went because I knew I'd be moving when I got home. Everyone was out for recese.

Being the loner that I am I walked alone. I kept walking and walking and walking until I heard a faint whimper. I turned around to see a girl with black long hair and red sweater backed up against the corner. I saw a boy with dark hair tied into a pony tail and navy blue jump suit thaunt her." Hey leave her alone!" I don't know why I was helping her. I didn't even know her.

"Why do you care, Garu? It's not like your her boyfriend, or are you?" I blushed because I thought the girl was actuallt cute. Sadly they noticed my blushing. "So you are her boyfriend. Then why don't you kiss her?" And with that he pushed me into her. Our lips met. What a blissful 2 seconds. Literally beacause we both pulled away to hear laughing. As a result the girl ran away into the class closet. I followed her but not before punching that guy in the face.(I know even at a young age I was a bad ass). He fell on two sticks that formed and "X". (I wonder what happened to that guy). I walked into the class room.

"Hey are you ok?"

no answer

I walked into the closet. "There you are." She didn't look up. "Um I'm sorry.I kinda made it worse didn't I?"

no answer

"I'm really sorry but I thouht you needed a friend."

"We're friends?" Yes!An answer!

"Yea of course. That's if you want to be anyways. So do you want to be friends?" She nodded. "So ,if you don't mind me asking, why were those boys bugging you?"

"Because my long hair covers my face. You can't really see my face without moving my hair from my face. Thats why. And I don't know I guess i just let my emotions take over and cried." that's it? They bullied her because of her long hair? Dumb asses. I grabbed two pieces of ribbion that matched her sweater.

"Here let me fix that." I said as I tied her hair into two buns.

"Thanks. Oh I'm Pu-pu-pu-" the rest was just a blurr...werid

*****REALITY*****

"And that is why I like tacos. Oh here we are." he said as we exited the building. "Stop." He put his arm in front of me making me stop.

"Why?"

"Because," he motioned his head toward two girls talking acrossed the street from us.

"Yea there girls." One with two braids a purple tee and dark skinny jeans. The other with two buns (I guess it was a trend) a red shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Yes but you being a pretty boy and all brings up compitition. Not alot of course but compitition is compitition."

"Dude there are two girls. Anyways I'm not really looking for a relationship right now."

"No I'm saying that I don't want you stealing the gorgeous one away from me." Am I really compitition? Anyways I was hoping that after all of this that the gorgeous one would like me...oh well. I guess he gets the girl with the buns. There both beautiful but she seems I don't know. What am I saying I barely know her and isn't she the girl that out me in prison?!

"So I take it the red one is Ching?"

"What?No! I mean Pucca is alright but she's like a sister to me. I Like Ching. The one in purple." I just realized something...was i hitting on this Pucca charecter?! "So go up to her."

We were about to walk over to them when this blue haired chic and Pucca got into a fight. "Well can't do it now. Ring-Ring's there and will ruin everything." I looked to see, Ring-Ring was it? Anyway Ring-Ring grab Pucca with her hair and throw her.

I saw no one come to stop the this happen everyday? First ninja delivery girls now this."Um shouldn't we help them?"I turned to him.

He looked as if this happened everyday. "Who?Pucca?Nah, she got this. And if Ching is with her she can finish off Ring-Ring faster." So I'm guessing it does. I watched throw Ching into the air. Ching cut Ring-Ring's hair. "Told you so..." He went towards the girls but Ching left.

"Hey Abyo."

"Oh hey Pucca, um where'd Ching go?"

"Her dad called her to go ?"

"Because I...um...need to borrow 5 buck." It came out more like a question than a statment.

"OR because you want to ask her something? Something special, am I right?"

"NO! It's just um... This is not the point! The point is that I here to give you Pretty Boy. Since you paid bail that is."

"Right, right. So I'm guessing this is him." She said pointing to me.

"Yea well imma go like now. Call if you have any problems." He left towards the station, to get the money for the new shirt I guessing. I wouldn't blame him for leaving. This is kinda boreing.

"Hi, I'm Pucca," she said extending her hand.

"Garu," I said. I don't know why. It just slipped. I havent told anyone my real name since I became the Ninja. I almost forgot that was my name too.

"Well I don't know about you but I think we should go-"

"Um go where? Cuase I got no where to go."

"I know that," I followed her to a bright red scooter and she turned it on. "Get on."

"What?" I couldn't hear.

"Get on." She patted the seat behind her. I did as she commanded and wrapped my arms around her waist...and a tiny waist might I add.

"Um where are we go-" I didn't have time to finish because her scooter took off...really fast.

*****ABOUT 5 MINUTES LATER*****

"Well...um...that was...uh..." Igot up and wobbled to my feet. We arrived to the Go-Rong.

"Fast. I know but you get used to it." She parked her scooter.

"So where are you taking me, exactly?"

"My place. It's just behind the Go-Rong. You know the place you robbed this morning." We started walking behind the resturant.

"Yea sorry bout that, I was um uh," I didn't know what to say.

"It's alright."

"Really?" She led me up the stairs.

"Ye-" She fell and I didn't know I caught her and before I knew she was in my arms. Her cheecks redden, like mine. Don't lean in. What ever you do don't lean in! Good Garu."Um thanks. I've been meaning to get that fixed." She said as she got a firm grasp of the railing to hold her up right.

"Huh? Oh on prob," we entered her apartment. The dining room and the living room were in the same big room. And at one end was a door. My guess is the living room. and across from that door was another door. The bathroom would be a good guess.

*****NO ONES POV*****

"Nice place you got."

"Thanks, but don't get any ideas."

"Don't worry. After that fight you had with what's her face I don't think I should mess with you."

"Well imma go to bed. Night." She yawned entering her room.

"Sure. So where do I sleep?"

"On the couch."

"Kay thanks." He said taking off his sweater and put a couch pillow undernth his head.

"Better get some sleep. You got a bug day tomorrow." She added a giggled.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" He asked getting a little nervous, but all he got in response was a giggle. "Pucca?"

Silence

"Oh God please help me tomorrow." He prayed silently.

*****PUCCA'S DREAM & POV*****

I was sent back in time to the first day in pre-k. I was in the back round watching a girl with long hair and a bright red sweat shirt get backed into a corner by a boy with his friends. I knew they were bullying her. I couldn't hear anything but I just knew it. "Get away from her!" I yelled but no one heard me. I tried moving but I was stuck. Not being able to move or be heard. Only a bistander. I felt horrible until a little boy with 2 pig tails stand up for her. Garu? I don't know what he has to do with any of this but I found myself asking that question. The boy got pushed in to her and kissed her. I felt something soft and worm on my lips...it felt nice.

*****2 SECONDS LATER*****

The girl ran into the closet. She crouched bringing her knees to her face and just began to cry. Not even a minute later and the boy came in after her. He tied her hair into buns. Soon I was able to hear.

"...I'm Pucca..." I heard the girl say. But I'm Pucca...unless...

"Oh hi. I'm Garu."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Again sorry for not updating sooner. Oh and another round of applause for BluePanda326 for her help. Tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I honestly don't have like a plan for updating like when I'm gonna up date. If you feel like I take to long to update let me know because I update when I have the chance on the computer which is when I make my younger brother get off of it...ON WITH THE PUCCA'S POV**

I woke up. I have no idea what time it is but I should probably get back to sleep soon, but I didn't. Nope instead walked out of my room. I stopped at my door frame when I saw Garu sleeping soundlessly and peacfully. If you see him now you would never think he was a notorious thief. I wonder how many sleepless nights he's had. How many night's he hasn't slept on a nice warm bed?...er couch.

"Pucca." He mumbled.

"Huh?" Shot! Hope he didn't hear that.

"Why are you staring at me?" Crap! I was staring wasn't I?

"I'm not staring at you!"

"Then why can I see you standing at your door frame looking at me?"

"Well maybe your watching me sleep."

"So you sleep standing up?" He said half sarcasticly half sleepily. Oh he's good. "Pucca?"

"Yea?"

"Go to bed."

"Fine." I went back inside my room and shut the door. I went under the covers and rapped it around me.

***MORNING, CHING'S POV***

"Pucca? Pucca?" I asked as I knocked on the door for like the zillionth time. God that woman can sleep."Wait doesn't she have a spair key right around..." I felt around the door frame,"here." I walked in and closed the door quietly. Now if I were Pucca were would I be? I scanned the room and my eyes stopped when I saw black hair on the couch. I backed up and counted. 3..2..1.. I ran and jumped in the air. Then I realized something...Wouldn't Pucca be in her room? Then who is...

"OW!WHAT THE HECK!" Yea last time I checked Pucca sounded more feminen.

"Hey what going on?" Now that's Pucca.

"Wait if your Pucca then who's he?" I saw a boy with a black tee on and dark blue jean glaring at me for jumping on him while he was sleeping. He has dark brown eyes and long black hair pulled into two pigtails.

"Ching can you please get off of Garu. We need him today, remeber?" Wait did she say Garu?

"Ah so your the famous Garu Pucca has been telling me all about on the phone last night?"

"Ching." hissed Pucca.

"So she talks about me does she?"

"Psh yea all the time. Like how-"

"Like how I kicked your butt yesterday." Pucca cut me off. I someone has a crush. WAIT! NO that's bad!

"You did not kicked my butt!" Defended Garu.

"You're right, more like whooped your ass."

"Nah uh"

"Yuh uh"

"Nah uh"

"Yuh uh"

***5MINUTES LATER***

"Nah uh"

"Yuh uh" Damn maybe Pucca should dump him and go out with Garu. They already bicker like a couple.

"Pucca don't we have somewhere to be like now?" Come on!

"Oh your right...K just lemme get ready." FINALLY. A few minutes later Pucca stepped out wearing her signature look. Like me she never wears it out. We began to head out when...

"WAIT!" We turned around to see Garu sitting on the couch.

"What?"asked Pucca.

"I didn't get brakfast yet," whinned Garu.

"Well I'll buy you guys breakfast."

"Yea and I'll make you a home cooked meal when we get home,"added Pucca.

He got up and started toward the door. "Okay but what are we doing/going exactly?" We just both laughed...we each grabbed his hand and exited Pucca's apartment. If only he knew the one equation that would answer what was going to explain what was going on today:

Me+Pucca+The Mall=Endless Hours Of Shopping!

**Ok sorry if this is short but I kinda have the story broken up into pieces. O before I forget I'd like to give a shout out to BluePanda326. Thank you ssssooo much you are like the best. I'm gonna try to update soon**


	4. Chapter 4

** OK IM SORRY THAT ITS ALMOST BEEN A MONTH SINCE I LAST UPsorry sir busyDATED AND IVE BEEN MEANING TO UPDATE BUT SSCHOOL AND HOMEWORK U KNOW HOW IT IS...IF IT GETS ME OFF THE HOOK IVE BEEN WRITING CHAPTERS IN STUDY HALL...ON WITH THE STORY**

***AT THE MALL-GARU'S POV***

When we arrived I thoufht that we were going to take like 20 minutes...boy was I WRONG. First they took me to get my hair cut but so guy who looked like Santa. Yea like that was going to happen. This led to the war of Pucca&Ching v. Garu. It lasted a good 30 until we came to terms that I'd just have it trimed. Immediately after he finished my hair I put it into pigtails. When I came out Ching clapped and so did Pucca (only not as much). I'm guessing it's because of the pink tint to wher face. She's probably cold or something.

"Yayshopping time!" Shouted Ching. She grabbed my arm. Before Ching darted off to the men department I grabbed Pucca's hand so she could keep up. It felt good and weird. My inners felt fuzzy. Maybe I'm getting sick...but then why does it feel good? Whatever maybe if I just ignore it it will just leave. When we got to the dressing rooms they shoved me in along with a bunch of clothes. I found a few shirts that I like and along with pants about 5 pairs and 15 shirts).

"Garu what'staking so long?" Asked Pucca

"Yea!We've been waiting here since forever!"

"Never said I was gonna come out and show you." I replied

"If you don't show us an outfit Pucca will come in there after you! Decent or not!"

"Yea... wait...WHAT?" Asked a confused Pucca. Nowthat I think the thought of having her here would -wait where am I going with this.

"Fine! You win I'll cone out just give me a sec."

I was about to come out when I heard, " Make it a good outfit to." I sighed. Now I had to look for that gray button up with a red heart on the right shoulder blade. As I began to change Icouldn't d help but over hear them.

"So are you surabout this?"

"Sure about what?"

"Having him here."

"Yea why?"

"Because what if-"

Someone in here? " asked a man knocking on mt door.

"Busy," replied I.

"Found out?" What if who found what out?

"Well if he trust me then he should be fine with me letting another man live in my house before I get-"

"Hello is someone in here?" Asked by the same person.

"Sorry sir busy." Darn it I wanted to hear her sentence.

"Okay Pucca. Just don't get to attach to him."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean-"

"ARE YOU DONE YET?" The man asked again.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DONE?!" I yelled. Two seconds later I walked out with a few bags in my hands weaeing a nice shirt. As for pants dark jeans. When I walked out they both gasped and Pucca had that same pink tint across her cheecks. "Pucca are you cold?" I asked rummaging for my black hoodie.

"What? No why would you asked that?"

"Well your cheeks. "

"My cheeks? "

"Yea they're pink. Probably because they're cold." Her face got a slight pinker. "Unless there's another reason."

Her face another shade that I've never seen before. Maybe I should call it Pucca pink.I smirked at myself. "Uh now that I think about it it is a tad chilly." She said out od what I'm pretty sure is embarrassment . I gave her my hoodie and she quickly put it on. She looks good in my cloth- not even gonna finish that sentence.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So that Iis this weeks chapter and incase you were wondering his sentence was "She looks really good in my clothes"**


End file.
